


Fulfilling the Fantasy of Your Ravishment in the Public Toilet

by Tenshi_Oujo



Series: Lascivious You [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, POV Second Person, Rape Fantasy, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Underage Sex, on the reader's part, or at least that's what the rapist thinks, toilet sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26391433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi_Oujo/pseuds/Tenshi_Oujo
Summary: You are a kinky pervert and you decided that you want to be ravished. Your target leads you to an isolated public toilet.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Reader
Series: Lascivious You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918018
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Fulfilling the Fantasy of Your Ravishment in the Public Toilet

Your friends call you Rem. You knew that you were more beautiful than handsome, with a face that makes you look younger than your true age. People would say that you look like an angel and you agree with your soft dark curls, baby blue eyes, and pink lips. Your body was androgynous and lean without being too skinny nor too ripped. You knew how attractive you are.

You can be a little pervert though. You like sex be it be with men or women (though you have to admit that most of the time, you like doing the deed with men more). More than that, you like being exposed and humiliated. You like the thrill of being discovered. You like acting innocent too, making straight men question their fragile masculinity and vent out their frustration on you.

You are one hell of a kinky bastard, as your best friend once said as you fingered her to orgasm. Friends do that all the time, after all, take out the itch with one another as long as both of you won't fall in love with one another.

Huff… Huff…

You panted as you wipe the sweat off your forehead with your white shirt. It was breezy down there with your little brother exposed… well to be fair, you are wearing a marathon red and black shorts. You could feel eyes drawn to you and you want to preen at their attention. You could even see men looking at you, wondering if you were a woman or not, and then questioning themselves for their attraction when they figured it out.

You stretch, giving them a view of your booty and cream-toned stomach. Your shorts, while not indecent, was almost exposing your groin and it was enough to give the smart one's hints that you were not wearing underwear. You adjust it again because you are an innocent boy after all.

You take a gulp with your bottled water and you could see men entranced with how you drink and how it drips down to your Adam's apple to the neckline of your shirt. With how much you were running, you won't be surprised at how transparent your white shirt is now. You also wonder how long until someone takes the bait.

"Hi!" someone called. He was not that handsome but he wasn't ugly either. Not that you care because of how big he looked. You think he could encase your waist in one arm and that thought excites you.

"Yes?" you smiled at him, charmingly sweet and invitingly seductive at once. You also made sure to have a dumb look on your face just to be sure.

He introduced himself and you can't bother to remember his name but for this day you will.

"I'm Sid Piers," you say because there is no way you will give your name to a stranger with motives of ravishing you "Nice to meet you Mr. Thorne."

"Oh, call me Tonio. My friends do."

"I can't possibly call you that," you stammer embarrassed "You're older than me after all and it seems disrespectful."

"No, I insist."

You blush and fidget, eyes wide and innocent as you ask for the toilet because you really have to pee. You were truthful too. You really need to urinate. Tonio laughs and offers you to guide you. You thank him while holding in more than your pee.

How exciting, you thought as he directs you to a really isolated toilet where almost no one comes.

"There's no lock here so I'll guard you," He offered and you blush again in thanks.

It was really empty and perfect for crime, you observed as you take a leak. Honestly, it was starting to embarrass you a little which turns you on a bit. Also to commence this crime of ravishment, you call him out in an embarrassed tone if he could please take some toilet paper so you could wipe yourself clean because you forgot to take some.

"Haha, kids these days are so forgetful," he laughed as he neared to you and you chuckled weakly with him, rubbing your nose sheepishly.

"Sorry, sir."

How sad, you forgot his name.

"Polite though," he leered as he trapped you on the urinal. You could feel his muscled chest with your back "Your penis is so small, huh. You also don't have that much hair down there"

"I-I'm still growing!" You blurted out, feeling offensive. You know you won't grow but your penis was not that small if you could make people, especially the girls love having sex with you. Not that you would tell him that. "I'm still si-eighteen."

There was in no way you are sixteen or eighteen but this guy does not have to know that. You're legal enough to get plastered drunk for sure. 

You flinched when he started to wipe your cock with the toilet paper. "Sir? I-I can clean me," you said that even as you leaned for more even if he was not that good in pleasuring you. His hands were rough and big makeup for the disappointment and if you're playing for the innocent role, you willed yourself to think of the future humiliation. You could feel yourself twitch.

"S-sir, I feel strange… I… I don't think I feel good."

"Have you ever masturbated, kid?"

"No. I'm homeschooled but my cousins said it feels good."

"And they never told you?" he chuckled as he let his bare hands pump your dick.

"I-I was twelve and they moved so I never saw them again"

"Oh?" You could feel his large bulge "Then let me teach you, boy."

You came, holding into the urinal, pretending as if you're overwhelmed with it by remembering the best hand job you ever experienced. You squirmed as if confused between discomforted and aroused. You gave a muffled cry as you finally come.

"S-stop, I won’t tell anyone… stop, sir," You pleaded with him even as he used your cum to lube your hole. That one was actually hot and you feel faint at the thought. That and someone might come to see your pitiful self and join in. That thought actually made you mewl in pleasure as he inserted a finger.

The man lifted you up with one arm as he fingered you. You floundered and he cursed and growled into your ear, "Be good or I'll make it hurt. Keep quiet or else I'll give you something to cry about."

You nod with tears in your eyes. The guy was very attractive now with how he manhandled you into submission as he carried you into a cubicle and locked it to ravish you. You also wonder if he was a pedophile or if you were just that attractive without question. Or both.

"Gods, Brats like you are godamn tight," he sniffed your neck as he inserted more fingers inelegantly. You muffled your voice with your hand as the other one tried to support your whole body by holding on the wall. You shiver in anticipation. You want to be messed up more. More, more

"That should do," you were broken out of your musing when hot, thick hardness plunged you. You choked out a scream. It hurts. It burns so well that you felt weak. The man would be a disappointing lover with all subtlety of a horny animal but his dick was wonderfully large. Besides, you were not looking for loving and gentle. You want him to mess you without regard, without restraint until your abused ass is filled with cum.

"You do well kid, look how much you could take," he chuckled as he thrust in and out of you "What a natural ass dump you turn out, you virgin slut"

You could feel his hardness and his words turn you on. You agree with his assessment that you are one big slut. The guy was rough and you just knew that he will leave behind bruises. At this point, you also wonder if the man just left your shorts by the urinals.

"I love doing this with kids. You all cry so sweet."

Ah, confirmed pedophile. You wonder if you have to tell your brother this. He did dislike pedophiles amongst all rapists.

You pretend to be scared horny when you were very much into this. He called you more derogatory names and you tear up, humiliated. It was so good, the humiliation and the pain that is. His dick game is mediocre that you almost laughed if you haven't covered your mouth as if to cover the scream. You gave out fake moans though and you made yourself flush red so prettily that you could feel him hardening for another round.

Good for him but honestly you were pretty bored so you tried struggling and screaming. He ripped your shirt and gagged you with it and became rougher in handling you. You cried harder and howled at a particularly deep thrust. You could feel the burn and you just knew that you're bleeding now. You whimpered as the man began leaving hickeys on your body. At this point, you also know that your brother will be very cross with you.

When he finally finished using your ass, the man used your mouth to clean his dick. You pretend to be unresponsive as if traumatized like the innocent boy you pretend you are. He left you like that, with the cubicle open and you wonder if the man was questioning why you used the urinal instead of the closed cubicle.

Probably not, He does not look that bright.

You sigh as you began cleaning yourself. You lamented at the poor state of your clothes, debated if you just have to wait here until night time, and walk away naked and pretend to be drunk then you remember that you don't smell like alcohol. You shrug and with reluctance wore the wet shorts and the tattered shirt. You could always claim that you fell down somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Rem's Commentary
> 
> My brother ordered a hit on the guy. He hates rapists and he actually congratulated me for a good job on finding one. I'm still going to hide for a while until he simmers down. You seduce the doctor making sure your ass is damn well fine once and he never makes you live it down.


End file.
